Tentangmu dan cintaku
by hime kirika
Summary: Itu menjadi pembicaraan kita yang terakhir, aku menjauh darimu selama beberapa bulan. Dan dalam beberapa bulan menjauhimu aku harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit lainnya, aku harus menahan sakit lainnya..


**tentangmu dan cintaku  
**

**by hime kirika**

**disclaimer : _you-know-who_ alias masashi kishimoto-sensei**

**Pairing : sasusaku**

**warning : AU, OOC (maybe)  
**

**Genre : romance/angst, (nggak kerasa tuh)**

* * *

Saat ku tatap mata hitam milikmu, kau seolah tak melihatku..

Kau berjalan semakin jauh, aku masih mengejarmu.. saatku tersenyum padamu, kau layangkan tatapan datar menusuk padaku, tatapan yang dapat ku baca. 'pengganggu' begitulah tatapanmu padaku.

"sasuke-kun, mau makan siang sama2?"

"tidak"

Kau Berlalu meninggalkanku, aku masih tersenyum melihat kepergianmu.

Sahabatmu sering menghiburku, meski dengan tingkah konyolnya tapi dia lebih peka pada perasaanku di bandingmu.

Saat pulang sekolah, ku bertanya padamu..

"sasuke-kun mau pulang bersama?" aku tau jawaban darimu, aku selalu tau jawabanmu, satu kata untukku..

"tidak" satu kata yang cukup membuatku tau, kau bukan hanya menolak ajakanku, tapi juga menolak kehadiranku, menolak kasih sayangku. Aku bisa apa? Bukan salahku bila aku jatuh terlalu dalam, bukan salahku aku mencintaimu sebesar ini, seandainya bisa ku kendalikan hati, aku akan memilih untuk tidak mencintaimu, agar keberadaanku bisa kau terima meski harapannya tak lebih dari 1%.

Saat kau terluka, aku datang dan memberi pertolongan, sekedar membersihkan lukamu, tapi kau menepis tanganku kasar

"aku tak pernah butuh bantuanmu"

katamu angkuh sambil berlalu, aku masih menunduk sedih, kau tidak bisa menerimaku, aku tau itu.

Saat suatu waktu kakak yang kau sayangi di hinggapi sebuah penyakit, dia membutuhkan donor sumsum tulang belakang, aneh memang, keluargamu tak mempunyai sumsum tulang belakang yang cocok dengan kakakmu, ketika itu kebetulan akulah yang memiliki kecocokan.

ku sumbangkan sumsum tulang belakangku untuk kakakmu tapi setelahnya kau berkata

"aku akan membayar, sebutkan angka yang kau inginkan"

aku kemudian hanya tersenyum singkat padamu dan berlalu, meninggalkanmu di koridor rumah sakit yang masih menatap kepergianku. Terlalu sakit untukku saat ketulusanku tak bisa sedikitpun kau rasakan.

Seandainya kau tau aku menolong kakakmu atas dasar rasa kemanusiaanku, bukan karena aku mencintaimu. Dan rasa kemanusiaan itu kau kembalikan dalam bentuk uang, sungguh bisakah sebuah ketulusan kau bayar dengan kertas bernilai itu..?!

"bagaimana sakura-chan? Si teme itu bilang apa?" sahabat pirangmu selalu ada di sisiku sebagai sahabat, aku bukannya tak tau, dulu dia pernah mencintaiku, namun cintaku padamu membuatku tak bisa membalas cintanya, tapi sekarang aku bahagia ia ad di sisiku sebagai sahabat terkasihku.

Ku peluk dirinya, meski aku tau ia tengah bersama kekasihnya, aku hanya ingin memeluknya, agar sedikitnya sakit di hatiku menghilang pelan-pelan, walau itu tak mungkin.

"selalu sama, naruto. Jawabannya masih tidak" menenggelamkan kepala di bahunya, masih memeluknya, kemudian beralih pada kekasih di sampingnya

"hinata-chan, tak apa bila aku begini pada naruto?" tanyaku sedikit khawatir, sang gadis tersenyum penuh ketulusan, menggeleng kemudian memberi jawaban

"tidak apa sakura-chan, saat ini kau butuh sahabat, aku dan naruto-kun akan selalu disisimu"

"lagipula sakura-chan, aku sudah mengganggapmu sebagai adikku" ucap naruto dengan mengelus kepalaku, aku tak berbicara apa-apa, aku menenggelamkan kepalaku di bahunya, hinata menggenggam erat tanganku, aku kemudian beralih memeluk hinata, melakukan pelukan yang sama

"bisa kau dengar detakannya hinata?" kataku masih memeluknya sementara ia menenangkanku, hinata menggeleng

"detakan harapan yang mulai memudar, dan rasanya sakit sekali" kataku lagi

Kedua sahabatku menatapku nanar, ku ukir senyuman penuh kepaksaan di bibirku.

"aku rasa sudah saatnya melupakan dia" naruto dan hinata memelukku kemudian.

Sehari berlalu setelahnya, aku sempat bertanya apakah ada kerinduan di lubuk hatimu saat pengganggu ini tak lagi mengirim sms kepadamu walau sekedar ucapan 'selamat malam sasuke-kun' atau 'selamat tidur sasuke-kun', pesan singkat yang ku kirimkan setiap malam yang tak pernah kau gubris bahkan membalasnya. Apakah mungkin ada sedikit kerinduan di hatimu saat merah muda tak lagi terlihat dalam jarak pandangmu..? apakah tak ada kerinduan saat aku tak lagi menawarkan bento makan siang atau pulang bersama..? aku tertawa lirih, mana mungkin kau merindukan semua hal yang kau anggap mengganggu itu, kau pasti malah senang.

Esoknya di sekolah, aku tak menyangka kau mendatangiku yang duduk di taman belakang sekolah, tempat favoritku. Kau duduk begitu saja, aku masih diam.. beberapa menit kau masih diam, hingga ku beranikan hati bertanya

"mau apa!" bukan maksudku dingin, namun intonasi manja padamu menghilang, menguap begitu saja saat sakit di hatiku tak lagi bisa ku pendam

"mana nomor rekeningmu, akan ku bayar pertolonganmu, uchiha tak berutang budi, dan aku tak mau itu menjadi beban"

Kata-kata yang menusuk hati begitu mengalir dari bibirmu, membuatku tak sadar telah meneteskan air mata yang selama ini tak pernah terlihat, memandangmu dan tersenyum padamu walau air mata masih saja mengalir dari pelupuk mataku, aku berkata padamu,

"aku tak pernah menganggap dan mengharap balas budi, seberapa kayanya seorang uchiha, kau tak akan sanggup membeli ketulusanku, aku tau aku tak sekaya keluargamu, aku tau dan cukup tau diri. Tapi kau harus lebih tau tuan uchiha, ketulusan tak pernah bisa di beli. Dan aku menolong kakakmu atas dasar ketulusan karena dia telah memberikanku kasih sayang seorang kakak yang tak pernah ku miliki selama ini, jika kau merasa berutang budi padaku, maka kau cukup menjaga itachi-nii saja, dengan begitu ku anggap lunas semua, permisi"

Aku meninggalkanmu yang kaget dengan kata-kataku, meski itu hanya sesaat.

Itu menjadi pembicaraan kita yang terakhir, aku menjauh darimu selama beberapa bulan. Dan dalam beberapa bulan menjauhimu aku harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit lainnya, aku harus menahan sakit lainnya. Mengatasi sakit hati yang kau berikan, mencoba membuang ketulusan yang ingin kau bayar, mencoba melupakan cinta yang tak pernah ingin kau ketahui. Mencoba menyembunyikan sakit selain sakit di hatiku.

Beberapa bulan berlalu aku kembali seperti biasa, keceriaanku, keramahanku. Aku selalu tersenyum, karena aku telah menyerah pada cintamu, sungguh kau tak akan bisa ku gapai, terlalu jauh bagiku, hanya meninggalkan jejak sakit berkepanjangan di hatiku. Siapa sangka kau mendatangiku di tempat terakhir kita bercerita. Aku masih tersenyum padamu, dan bertanya maksud kedatanganmu yang mengganggu acara makan siangku

"sedang apa di sini uchiha-san?" sapaku ramah padamu, meski ku lihat guratan tak suka di wajahmu, namun ku abaikan begitu saja

"kau marah padaku" ucapmu yang membuatku mengerutkan kening, itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan aku cukup tau itu.

"marah? Untuk?" jawab sekaligus tanyaku, sedetik kemudian kau menoleh padaku dengan tatapan dan mimik wajah yang sulit di artikan

"kau menjauhiku, kau mengubah caramu memanggilku, kau.. berubah"

Ku letakkan bento yang sedari tadi ku pegang, yang telah tandas setengahnya, sambil tersenyum aku berucap padamu

"perubahan terkadang di butuhkan uchiha-san, kau tau, perubahan itu abadi"

"tapi aku tak suka perubahan yang terjadi padamu" jawabmu, mengalihkan pandangan menatap langit

"yah, aku tau, seperti kau yang tak pernah suka dengan kehadiranku.. maafkan aku" kataku menunduk, rasa sakit itu berdetak lagi di dasar hatiku

"bukan begitu sakura, aku hanya tidak menyadari, seberapa berartinya kehadiranmu di sisiku selama ini" katamu dengan penuh penyesalan

"yah, sesuatu yang berarti memang baru akan kita sadari jika kita telah kehilangannya" kataku berusaha tersenyum dan menantang langit, menyembunyikan sakit yang telah ku tahan selama ini, menyembunyikan air mata agar tak jatuh saat aku menunduk.

"bisakah kau kembali?" tanyamu penuh ambigu, aku tersenyum lagi

"aku tak pernah kemana-mana, aku selalu disini. Bukan salahku jika kau tak dapat melihatku" kataku padamu yang membuatmu memelukku

"kembalilah menjadi sosokmu yang dulu, aku ingin kau kembali memperhatikanku sakura, dan kali ini aku tak akan mengabaikanmu" hangat. Itulah yang kurasakan dari pelukmu, namun semakin hangat, rasanya semakin sakit. Ku lepaskan pelukanmu dengan susah payah, setiap ku dorong kau akan memelukku lebih erat. Hingga akhirnya kau terlepas. Aku menatap wajahmu, dan menyentuh wajah dinginmu, kemudian tersenyum, ku lepaskan tanganku dari wajahmu dan kembali menatap langit.

"aku tak pernah pergi sasuke. Aku hanya telah terbiasa berjalan di belakangmu, punggungmu, punggung itu, aku selalu menatapnya berjalan penuh percaya diri di depanku, tanganmu tak tergapai, senyummu tak tebias, aku tak bisa menyentuhmu. Tidak, hatiku, cinta dan ketulusanku tak pernah sampai di relung hatimu. Aku telah terbiasa dengan sakitnya, aku menangis untuk menutupinya, namun semuanya semakin begitu nyata, aku berusaha hidup sasuke. Hanya berusaha hidup di dunia ini tanpamu. Aku menyerah tentangmu, cinta pertamaku, dan juga cinta terakhirku"

"kalau begitu, hiduplah bersamaku selamanya" katamu memandang emeraldku

"kau tak mengerti sasuke, membuat bunga layu untuk mekar kembali lebih sulit dibanding menunggu bunga mekar untuk pertama kali. Meski kau pupuki dan kau sirami, kemungkinannya untuk kembali mekar tidak akan ada. Berusahalah melupakanku, seperti aku melupakanmu. Jika di kehidupan selanjutnya kita bertemu dan aku jatuh lagi untukmu, ku harap kau dapat melihat dan menyadari ketulusanku sejak awal. Ku harap di kehidupan selanjutnya saat kita bertemu tak ada lagi tangisan yang memilukan. Sekarang dan selamanya, meski tak bisa memilikimu, aku akan selalu menyayangimu"

Sebelum kau menahanku, sebelum kau melihat air mataku, aku telah melangkah menjauhimu, inilah keputusanku untuk meninggalkanmu. Seandainya sakit di hatiku tak menjalar seperti ini, aku mungkin akan bersamamu. Dan andai kau tau, aku menolakmu karena hidupku akan segera berakhir. Siapa yang sangka, beberapa langkah menjauh darimu aku jatuh, ku sentuh sesuatu yang keluar dari hidungku, , darah. Aku terkena leukimia stadium akhir. Aku tak ingin memberitaunya padamu dan pada sahabatku. Ku lihat kau telah berlutut di depanku, menopang kepalaku, kau menangis..? ku mohon jangan, jangan tangisi aku. Sebelum kesadaranku hilang, jatuh bersama air mata terakhir yang ku teteskan.

Aku tak ingin membuatmu mengalami sakit yang pernah ku rasakan, karena aku mencintaimu.. Selamat tinggal sasuke, hingga ajalku menjemput, dan hingga aku berada di bayang abadi, aku akan tetap mencintaimu, bahkan jika bermilyar-milyar tahun berlalu..

_Mengharapkanmu adalah yang paling ku inginkan di dunia ini_

_Namun harapan itu tetaplah menjadi harapan dalam bayang nyata di hati_

_Aku ingin memilikimu, mungkin terlalu muluk, mencintaimu saja aku sudah bahagia,_

_Tersenyumlah tanpa diriku, hiduplah selama yang kau mau bersama mereka,_

_Mereka yang mencintai dan mengasihimu, maaf aku pamit dari hidupmu,_

_Karena sang pencipta telah memberikan titah unttukku, ia berseru padaku_

"_waktunya untuk pulang"_

_Dan aku melangkah menggapai tangannya, untuk pulang kembali kesisinya.._

_Meninggalkanmu dan dunia, meninggalkan cintaku, cinta dan harapan yang tak pernah jadi nyata.. sampai jumpa di kehidupan selanjutnya.._

Rest In peace

-Haruno Sakura-

* * *

owari~~


End file.
